


Flat Bed

by zephyrprince



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi Male Character, Bisexual Character, Black Character, Challenge Response, Character of Color, Christian Character of Color, Coming Out, Community: gleefics, Facials, First Time, Gay Male Character, High School, Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Ohio, Rimming, Season/Series 01, Slash, US Source, black lgbtq character, challenge: hot summer nights fic exchange, jewish lgbtq character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Matt ragging on Kurt in the locker room one afternoon Puck becomes obsessed with confronting his homophobia, but what he finds out surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a challenge response for someone who ended up dropping out of the challenge so it was simply gifted to the community. My original author's note was as follows: I've been through a lot with this fic. My computer crashed a couple of weeks ago after a month or so of work that included two quality time spent on it over two international flights and ten hours on buses so what you're reading here is actually a single scene I recreated from what was lost of that. It's shorter but I hope you still like it. To be honest, I think it's kind of cool that it drops you into the middle of this longer narrative for a moment of hotness, and the good news is that the longer version will reemerge at some point and I'll definitely alert you to it. Also, I want to thank my beta, chalidragon. &amp; finally, yes, I know that the truck in question is not a flat bed. I hope that doesn't ruin the fun for anyone.

Puck pulled up to the field twenty minutes earlier than Matt's e-mail had instructed. The ground was uneven so he yanked the emergency break and took a breath. He wasn't used to feeling jittery about anything. He was the man. He had this covered. He took another deep belly breath before jumping out the truck's driver side door.

The place was familiar - a local Lima haunt for the popular adolescent set. There was a patch at the edge of the clearing where the grass had been burnt out by the kids' frequent bonfires. Surrounding it were logs and rocks they'd pulled up for seating to create their own space away  
from adult supervision. It was here they'd get drunk and high and it was here that their lowered inhibitions and newfound privacy would lead them down the road of giggling and flirting. It was here that many of McKinley's beautiful people lost their virginity - often in the back of a car or behind a tree, less often out in the open when everyone was too fucked up to care or even pay attention.

Despite his early arrival, Matt was already there sitting on one of the rotting logs. He smoked a cigarette and didn't turn his head as Puck approached.

Noah shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his tan camouflage jacket and sauntered up, taking a seat on an adjacent rock. He started to mouth a salutation when he was cut off.

"So you're gay too, huh?" Matt took a long drag on his cigarette, ashing it into the firepit.

Puck spluttered as the words he was about to say were diverted. One sentence in and he'd already lost his normal, comfortable sense of control.

"Naw, man. Not gay. Bi maybe," he floundered to regain some sense of himself. "The way I figure it, I like what I like. Girls maybe ninety percent of the time, but a hot ass dude maybe ten." He squirmed admitting it out loud and trying not to let his discomfort come out in his tone. It had been one thing to confront Matt's homophobia by e-mail and it was quite another confessing these things out loud.

Filled with the memories of what had been said about Kurt that day in the locker room, Puck's emotions, which fluctuated wildly with his rapidly beating heart, turned once again to indignant solidarity.

"Listen, I don't know what your deal is, or why you take it on yourself to start up the queer-bashing all the time lately … I mean I expect that stuff from Azimio and Karofsky, but you're in glee with Kurt and…"

"Listen, you don't know me, Puck. Just cause I'm around and I back you up and laugh at your boneheaded jokes doesn't mean you get me."

"Yeah, well what excuse do you have…?"

"What excuse do I have?" Matt locked eyes with Puck for the first time. Puck gulped. He could feel himself sweating even in the cool autumn air. His mind swam, reaching out and grasping for something he sensed he'd missed though this was the sole thing he'd thought of for weeks.

His jaw sagged, slack from over-exertion. Pieces of the last few days began slowly to accumulate in his frontal lobe, disturbed only by peripheral flashes of the first time he and Santana had done it in this very clearing. Half-formed thoughts about Matt's lisp. His focus on  
Kurt's femininity as the cause for derision. "So you're gay too…"

When he came to, Matt had moved next to him on the log and gently placed his hand on Puck's knee. The sweat that had formed from his uncertainty and awkwardness redoubled as Puck swallowed hard realizing what was about to happen. For his part, Matt too seemed nervous  
though Puck was less certain this was a first for him.

Despite his slow, deliberate movements, Matt wasted no time in dragging his hand up from Noah's knee and cupping his junk through the denim of his jeans. Puck was suddenly aware of the boner raging in his pants. When had that happened?

For a guy whose focus had always been his body, Puck was suddenly stuck in his mind. Things were happening to him that he couldn't fully process. His jacket was on the ground behind them. They were shirtless, hands roaming over each other's muscular jock torsos and defined  
backs. Matt was licking his neck, pushing his tongue lower and lower until it engulfed his right pec.

Puck had done this to countless women but never allowed them to reciprocate. Now, however, he was in ecstasy as Matt licked and sucked his hardening nipple. The larger boy bit down on the dark protrusion and the sublime, unexpected feeling snapped Puck back into himself. Matt  
looked up and they made eye contact again, now more gentle than the confrontational looks of earlier.

"Your truck?" Matt whispered, and this was all it took.

Puck scooped the shirtless boy up in his arms, momentarily surprised at how light such a tall kid could be and equally surprised at how much heavier he was than the petite girls he was accustomed to using this move on.

An expert at letting down his tailgate with one hand, Puck hoisted Matt's body onto the cold surface. The other boy had already begun shimmying out of his jeans as Puck took both Matt's shoulders in his hands and pushed him down flat, plunging his head in to feast on the  
defined sinewy hips emerging from above the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Puck remained standing behind the truck as Matt tried to reach out, fumbling with his over-sized belt buckle.

Matt's hard cock was straining visibly against the tight red American Apparel underwear that hugged his lower extremities. He sat up on his haunches, his eyes begging for more. Puck snickered and slipped his hand into the left pant opening of his underwear, finding the boy's  
fleshy taint and tickling it lightly, running his finger under the his nutsack with excruciating slowness. Matt gasped as Puck grasped his balls, flesh finally meeting genitalia. He palmed the heavy sack and massaged the sensitive hairless regions between them, on the sides, and  
beneath. Matt bucked, humping the air above his desperate hardon, but Puck's full sexual confidence was back. He was sweating profusely and on the inside his heart thumped hard while he took in these experiences that he'd previously only imagined.

He pulled his hand back a bit and went lower, spreading Matt's muscular ass open with two fingers. In a grab for control, Matt flipped over and jutted his behind out. Puck took the invitation and pulled Matt's underwear down revealing the pink opening. He licked his finger  
and ran it around the rim of the outside. Matt was shaking, his body begging to be filled.

Puck finally finished the job of stripping his jeans off. He'd forgotten he'd kept his lucky jockstrap on underneath. He smiled to himself and rather than removing it, pulled his rock hard cock out from the side of the pouch. Manhood exposed to the natural world around him, Puck

moved it to Matt's opening and began to tease at his insides.

Pre-cum mixed with ass sweat and soon, without even pushing, Puck's little head was halfway inside his friend. He took pause, unsure if he was ready for this, but Matt wanted it, pushing back suddenly and taking his whole length easily. They both exhaled but Matt recovered from  
the shock quicker and began slamming his ass against Puck, impaling himself on the hard prick. Even this obviously experienced ass was the tightest thing Puck had ever experienced.

Matt could feel his partner's balls clenching up against his rear, a warning of the oncoming orgasm, but he wasn't ready for it to be over. The boy lurched forward, pulling away from the penis railing into him. He stood up and pulled Puck onto the bed of the truck with him. He easily complied, obviously still shocked at the loss of his anal virginity.

Matt dropped to his knees and opened Puck's butt. Puck clinched, unsure what was coming and was even more surprised when Matt's wet tongue invaded his asshole. Thinking about this act turned his stomach and made him dizzy but he began to unconsciously unclench himself as he gave in to the amazing feelings deep inside parts of him he'd never felt stimulated before.

As Matt buried his tongue deeper and deeper into Puck, he could no longer deny the euphoria it created in his loins. He bent over, clutching the side of the truck with one hand and grabbing his cock with the other. He pumped his ass back and forth, riding his friend's face as he brought himself to a screaming ejaculation, spraying his seed all over the truck.

Puck collapsed on his back reveling in the orgasm, but Matt still wasn't quite finished. Still poised on his knees, he grabbed his erect member and cock smacked Puck hard across the cheek, jerking rapidly until his own load shot out covering Puck's face.

Exhale.

Matt caught his breath and then slumped over onto his knees. He took another beet and then sat down, dangling his legs over the tailgate. He made no move to put his clothes back on.

Puck didn't move. He closed his eyes. He breathed. He opened his eyes, only to close them again, unprepared to face the reality of what had just happened.

After a minute Puck sat up and looked over at Matt. He admired his slim, but muscular, long body for the first time as he sheepishly wiped the jizz from his face with Matt's discarded underwear.

After another moment of recovery time, he awkwardly broke the silence with a gibe, "So you're not homophobic…"

"Hmph," Matt snorted. "No, I am. I know I am."

Puck furrowed his brow, "But…"

A moment of silence passed between them. Puck knew by instinct that it was this moment that would determine what happened from this point on. Would there be opening up or a return to the uncomfortable coldness that had hung in the air before they'd fucked?

But the ice melted as Matt reestablished eye contact, revealing a wounded expression that matched neither the heat of their consummated lust nor the apprehension that went before it.

"We didn't go to the same middle school, but that was around the time that I started getting teased. It was a lot of things but the focal point, the thing that everyone zeroed in on was my voice - the pitch, the lisp - it exposed me for what I was even when most things about me could not have been more average. Football, basketball, and hockey were all I cared about for fuck  
sake."

Dawning realization came over Puck as the mysteries surrounding his classmate that he'd tuned into over the past few weeks finally became clearer.

He arched his brow, "That's when you…"

"Stopped talking."

The boy obviously didn't want pity. He didn't even want consoling. He didn't shift his naked body closer to Puck's, and this was just as well because Puck wouldn't know how to give those things genuinely, not to a guy or a girl.

"I did what I had to do to keep my secret and Kurt is just a constant reminder of all the things I can't be and don't want to be. The things I'm not."

Finally after a bumpy ride of a night they were back in territory that Puck understood.

"Look man, obviously I'm not either. Of course I don't even know what I am. At least Kurt knows who he is. That just seems so much simpler. He gets the shit kicked out of him now, but he's going to graduate and get the hell out of Lima, find a boyfriend and open an over-the-top  
clothing line or some shit and I don't have a clue where I'm going."

Matt looked surprised. It was unclear if this was a reaction to the insight, or possibly to the fact that Puck was letting his insightful self show at all, or because it was shocking to talk to someone else he could identify with.

Puck pushed himself up and forward, making the shift to closeness they'd both been avoiding since orgasm. Neither said anything as the full darkness of the evening settled, but Matt placed his hand on Puck's soft member.

He smirked as it began to grow again…


End file.
